


the new Devil rising a new world order

by horus1251



Category: Dragon Age, Elder Scrolls, Star Trek, Supernatural
Genre: 13 wishes, F/F, F/M, Multi, Self-Insert, Video Game Mechanics, season 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horus1251/pseuds/horus1251
Summary: A reaper lost a soul now to cover it up he sent Jason Kelly to the world of Supernatural given 10 wishes he uses them to become Lucifer now starting from Season 5 Lucifer will walk the world as the devil becomes a part of the game of Light and dark
Relationships: Amara/Dean Winchester, Lucifer/Multi, Sam Winchester/ Original Monster Character, Sister Jo/Lucifer (Supernatural)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. Self insert devil

It wasn't that I was greedy guys that sought out Power... but SERIOUSLY? COME ON! It's been months at the very least maybe even years since I ended up in this void. I had found myself in an empty green field that was so reminiscent of the one I had gone to with my mother before she died of cancer. When I first arrived here I thought that maybe she was here and had been waiting. Then I thought maybe he just hadn't expected me so soon and that was why he wasn't here. After all, it has only been 3 years. But time kept passing and I felt like I was losing my mind being alone in this place.

I mean yes I wrote the Stark books a series about a world where myths are real and the Starks were a family descendant from the Archangel Samael before he became the devil ( I am actually working to write this ) but come on it was a fiction series that earned himself millions which of course he turned into trillions through investments and mining in Africa and Antarctica. True I had multiple Wives but I never Murder or even committed thief so Why the hell am I in the endless field of GREEN!!! 

It's a waiting room based on your favorite place to be. And, I'm sure that's not true.  
I turned around and found a fricking ball of light hovering behind me. "Did you just talk?"  
Of course, I did.  
"I've lost it. Being here alone with no one to talk to finally made me crack."  
Yes, well I do have to apologize about that. You were supposed to be seen to upon arrival but it seems your file had been misplaced and I just got back from vacation so... .ever been to Hawaii? It's beautiful this time of year?  
"What year is it?"  
Right, it is May 2, 2022.  
"I've been here for over 3 years?"  
3 Years?!?!? That can't be right! Suddenly a file appears in front of the ball and opens. The light starts to flicker glowing brighter then dimming. Shit! Something like this hasn't happened in 932.....84 years! Alright look, Jason can I call you Jason. 

My superiors can't find out about this so I have to get rid of you.  
"What?!?"  
Look I'll make it worth it kid.I'm gonna toss you into the reincarnation cycle for another universe my superiors don't have access to because of whatever god/gods exist there. But I'll give you some wish gems that were misplaced so didn't make it to inventory and you'll be able to use them going into your new world for whatever. Oh, just a few things. You can't ever return, you can't bring a person/soul from this universe to you, you can't wish to instantly become some all-powerful god 

oh, and no infinite wishes. If you try to make any of those wishes your soul will simply cease to exist, fortunately, the wish gems have a safety feature where you have to confirm them when not used in the hands of my boss or yours truly. Also, you have to use the wishes before you get to your new universe in about 5 minutes, I'll give you a timer!

I scream at him before what looks like a black hole opens up next to me and sucks me in and I see a timer start from the corner of my eye.  
4:59  
4:58  
4:57  
Wishes Remaining: 10  
This fucking asshole! Wait, he never said what universe he was sending me into.  
"I wish I could travel throughout the multiverses but not my home universe."

Wishes Remaining: 9 

Yes. Ok. Next up he said I can't wish to become no...I can't wish to instantly become some all-powerful god hmm 

I wish I Knew every Spell and Magic, Fighting Style, and History of the world I'm going to 

Wishes`Remaining:8 

I wish I had Wolverines and Deadpool Healing Factor but times fifty 

Wishes Remaining:7 

I wish I had the power to copy the power of every supernatural and Extraterrstial in that world 

Wishes Remaining:6

I wish I had the Power of Every Marvel and DC Superhero and Villian in the Cosmic and Movies/TV Shows 

Hmm it can be done but you will only be as powerful as your character is 

Wishes Remaining:5  
"I wish I had infinite funds held within the system in any and every universe I enter"  
Wish Acceptable. Funds will be provided through lost amounts of money and treasures that have been forgotten and never to be found due to deterioration over time. Are you positive? Wishes Remaining:4  
I wish I knew what will I was going 

Done Wishes Remaining:3 

I wish I knew what Universe I am going to 

Searching Multiverse. . . The universe of rebirth is Supernatural 

What no God is a dick in that one and the 15 seasons didn't make sense fuck ok can I be Lucifer of season 5

Wish accepted Wish Remaining: 2 

I wish for the ability to absorb the power from the hands of god from the cage 

Wish Accepted Wish remaining:1 

I wish for three more wishes 

Hmm if I accept you cannot add anymore wish to accept 

Yes 

Done 3 wishes Remaining 

I wish for the abilities of the Talion's Ring in Shadow of Mordor accept they can't betray me and I can use it on all except God and his sister 

Done Wishes Remaining:2 

I wish for the power to do everything God can do 

Denied 1:10 

I wish for the power to Manipulate by that I mean if he created it once I can heal it, Bring it back from death no matter where it rest or change it 

Accepted 45 Seconds 1 Wish 

I wish to have the power to any Dimension both inside and out of that verse with all my power 

0 Wish Remaining  
No wishes remain. 0:15 Remaining. Wishes granted. Counter Stopped. Wishes Granted, Good-bye.  
Connecting to Host...  
10% installed  
25% installed  
40% installed  
55%installed  
70% installed  
85%installed  
100% installed  
Welcome Dead soul of the Multiverse. The Alpha-verse has been permanently sealed off from you.

Sending you to the Supernatural world 

Boom!!! 

A Rip opens under himself And I fall through.

Thunder strikes above himself moaning I sit up I'm in the cage. 

Looking up I see it the cage was opening chuckling I Burst from the cage in white light 

Instantly I appear in Denver focusing I used my power to send his future self into his past.

Gasping awake Nick screams as he gets up looking around he thinks '' How I was burned ''. 

Yes, Nick, you were ''

Stunned Nick looks around whispers '' Lucifer ''.

''Yes ''.

Nick with tears '' How ''. 

'' My son may have power but he wasn't trained Nick when he sent me back into the empty he didn't close the door and he gave me power ''. 

Nick tears falling '' And you use it to heal me and bring us back in time why ''. 

Because Nick you're my perfect vessel I messed up before we must do it right will you say yes ''. 

'' Yes My lord ''. 

Angel screech fills the room as Lucifer enters and as he does he heals the vessel and transforms it into a better one then even Sam then he bound the form to himself adding it to his true form next he shapeshifted it into Jason Wiley with Nick's eyes and hair color. 

Lucifer stretches for a second as Nick absorbs into himself moments later he was alone in himself closing his eyes he focus as he made a small portal into the empty and wake up and grabbed everyone inside keeping the empty asleep he took them out. 

With a small shift of his powers Lucifer gave them shape and a human form then he binds them to him. 

Sending their slowly awaking forms to Limbo in Hell Lucifer looks in a mirror as he forms a Purple suit with white slacks and shirt on the inside smirking Lucifer spreads his wings and summons his power glowing Lucifer eyes were Red humming it seems his eyes were always red and his wings in the human sense they were the purest white, of course, that isn't even the start of the beauty of them. 

With his power out he sent it to hell transforming it into hell like the one from Lucifer and the fanfics he read. With another shift, he had the demons changed into more story-like aspects. 

Sensing the Angels awake he sent down the orders of free will only in the pursuit of loyalty to Lucifer.

Smirking Lucifer vanishes from their consciousness knowing the angels will all work to gain his money,  
Power whatever he wants at a given time. 

Grunting in pain I look at my arm frowning for a second I slowly smirk as I open Purgatory and released the monsters and pagans from Purgatory then he changed the nature of Purgatory making it like the books of shadowhunters hell.

Sighing Lucifer felt only a small loss of power grinning he sent waves of power changing 1 out of every Million humans transforming them into beings from the Mutant comic books.

Each human had a different power only difference is the power belonged to each family member. 

With his power in hell, he summoned a few metals turning them into armor and Trident and sword capable of Banishing an angel or archangel into a room in hell. 

Every demon gained a weapon that could be used on any Angel and Monster except the Levitheans and Pagans. 

Then with the largest release of power he makes the Percy Jackson books real with the pagans transform into those such as the books only thing not created was the Mist. 

Lucifer groans as he falls to his knees as some of his power was gone. 

Focusing he used his power to send money to everyone in this Neighborhood sending them out and buying the neighborhood for himself. Using his power he made the city think they sold the land to him and torn down the pipes and Houses he transforms the area into A large Forest with a Huge mansion and Gate in the middle with a Ranch and Farm on either side and the area had a Stables. 

Moaning Lucifer knew his power was spent for awhile turning he sent money to A ton of people each task to tend his land, some to invest and more opening companies that can use the materials mined from the Metals and gems he sent to them, Finally he sent money to Mined Africa with more money used to turn the place from a poverty country to one where everyone had food and water in their bellies.

Using the money he hired everyone he needed and made the necessary changes needed to be famous enough to be called a saint. 

Making his name Hei'el Samael Morningstar he began in the new world with only the angels and demons and their allies calling him Lucifer. 

In Michigan 

God woke up stunned growling he knew he couldn't even check the world without his children learning about him slowly smiling he already felt all his boredom disappeared '' What do you know it wasn't Dean and Sam that ended his boredom but Lucifer and the others what a fun world this world be ''. 

Getting out of his head he changes some of the future making it where Dean gets the mark and loses it sooner all for the chance to reunite with his sister. 

Watching the screen he fills Lucifer power for a second eyebrow raise he slowly smirks as he agrees. 

The Power vanishes as God reads the new future chuckling '' You always was my favorite ''. 

Disappearing God allowed his power to be sense for a second before he ran off to create an enemy for him and his sister. 

God never knew that Lucifer used his power to influence God in small ways changing a few of his personality and made it where he forgot a few things.

Traveling his creations he made changes making where most wish to conquer the others. 

All the while Lucifer drew power from the stars and suns that he created. Regaining his power while sending Power to Hell lighting Hell up with Starlight.

In another dimension  
Chaos watches and Combines the world of New world order and The new devil the Amara and Chuck's of this world will only be a few of the new changes.


	2. Zachariah death

BING!!!!

Yawning Lucifer looks up  
Mission accomplished: Sleep Reward: Full energy return 

New Mission: Take a shower 

sitting up from his bed taking his covers off he walks over to a chair in his and puts on his robe walking over to his wardrobe grabbing a white suit he then turns and grabs a red Trenchcoat one with the extras he wanted. Grabbing all of it he takes it to the bathroom and hangs up the suit and trenchcoat on the door turning he enters his shower and presses a few runes on the wall which activates with his eyes close he feels the shower work like a car wash which sprays and rubs him down while above him lake level water pours down from the multiple pipes above him drenching his hair and face while oil is shot from the showerhead which was rubbed into my skin by automatic automata form the shower metal door soap is shot at his body which was rubbed in before being rubbed off and shot again each time using the entire bottle suddenly the water stop from the pipes instead Axe soap fall from the sky covering him then the water turns back on and pours on him in second. Then a shampoo is poured on his head and it makes his hair long and straight. Another hand holds a razor and gives him a shave.

With his eyes still close he doesn't notice the automata activate again coming on again until the point where 3 bodies worth of soap was used on him cleaning completely while also messaging him. 

turning off the shower he turned on the drier which burns his skin as it dries him off. 

After a minute he was dry, so he gets out walking out of the shower he walks up to the mirror and curbs his hair.

Snorting Lucifer snaps his fingers in a flash of light the clothes were smooth on him. 

Summoning a cane he places his archangel blade under the handle and power up the runes on the White cane which will allow the cane to have access to a bit of his grace allowing him to use it like a wand. 

Looking at himself Lucifer teleports away in shadows. 

CHUCK'S HOUSE  
INT. CHUCK'S HOUSE – DAY

CHUCK jumps out and hits SAM on the head with a toilet plunger. SAM stumbles back, hand to his head.  
SAM  
Geez! Ow!  
CHUCK  
Sam.  
SAM  
Yeah!  
DEAN  
Hey, Chuck.  
CHUCK  
So...you're okay?  
SAM  
Well, my head hurts.  
CHUCK  
No, I mean—I mean, my—My last vision.  
KURT FULLER  
CHUCK  
You went, like, full-on Vader.  
ROB BENEDICT  
CHUCK  
Your body temperature was one-fifty. Your heart rate was two hundred. Your eyes were black.  
DEAN  
Your eyes went black?  
SAM looks back over his shoulder.  
SAM  
I didn't know.  
DEAN  
Where's Cas?  
MARK PELLEGRINO  
CHUCK  
He's dead. Or gone. The archangel smote the crap out of him. I'm sorry.  
DEAN  
You're sure? I mean, maybe he just vanished into the light or something.  
BELLAMY YOUNG  
CHUCK  
Oh, no. He, like, exploded.  
RACHEL MINER  
CHUCK  
Like a water balloon of chunky soup.  
SAM takes a closer look at CHUCK and waves a hand at his own left ear.  
SAM  
You got a—  
CHUCK waves a hand at his own right ear.  
CHUCK  
Uh...right here?  
SAM indicates the other side of CHUCK's head.  
SAM  
Uh, the...  
CHUCK feels at his hair.  
CHUCK  
Oh. Oh, god.  
CHUCK pulls something out.  
CHUCK  
Is that a molar?  
It is.  
CHUCK  
Do I have a molar in my hair? This has been a really stressful day.  
DEAN  
Cas, you stupid bastard.  
SAM  
Stupid? He was trying to help us.  
DEAN  
Yeah, exactly.  
SAM  
So, what now?  
DEAN  
I don't know.  
CHUCK  
Oh, crap.  
SAM  
What?  
CHUCK  
I can feel them.  
ZACHARIAH  
Thought we'd find you here.  
SAM and DEAN turn around: ZACHARIAH is there, two ANGELS accompanying him.  
ZACHARIAH  
Playtime's over, Dean. Time to come with us.  
DEAN points at ZACHARIAH.  
DEAN  
You just keep your distance, asshat.

ZACHARIAH  
You're upset.

DEAN  
Yeah. A little. You sons of bitches jump-started judgment day!  
ZACHARIAH  
Maybe we let it happen. We didn't start anything.

ZACHARIAH  
Right, Sammy?  
ZACHARIAH winks.  
ZACHARIAH  
You had a chance to stop your brother, and you couldn't. So let's not quibble over who started what. Let's just say it was—

ZACHARIAH  
—all our faults and move on. 'Cause like it or not—

ZACHARIAH  
—it's Apocalypse Now.

ZACHARIAH  
And we're back on the same team again.  
DEAN  
Is that so?  
ZACHARIAH  
You want to kill the devil.

ZACHARIAH  
We want you to kill the devil. It's...synergy.  
DEAN  
And I'm just supposed to trust you?

DEAN  
Cram it with walnuts, ugly.  
ZACHARIAH  
This isn't a game, son.

ZACHARIAH  
Lucifer is powerful in ways that defy description. And we need to strike hard and fast 

Dean and Sam look at each when Zachariah says

'' Before he finds a vessel ''. 

Dean opens his mouth to ask when 

''Too late for that brother ''. 

Jumping all 3 of them spin to the voice. 

There sits Lucifer holding a cane in one hand and whiskey in the other smirking Lucifer says '' Oh Dean you should take a look at the sigil ''. 

Dean froze 

'' Sigil''. 

Turning opens the door to find it empty turning to his hands he sees it was healed staring at Lucifer he watches as he says '' Now stay where you are humans I have to deal with the 3 angels ''. 

Zachariah 

''Brother I did it fo..''. Lucifer just waves his hand causing Zachariah to scream as white flames appear burning him to nothing like a ghost does except white not red. '

Hmming Lucifer stares at that spot turning to the two Lucifer smirks '' Tell Michael his true vessel is mine ''. 

In horror, the two angels disappear smirking Lucifer faces Sam and Dean '' Now I would love to banter but I am on a schedule instead toodles ''. 

Suddenly in front of the two, he places the two to sleep. 

Chuckling Chuck looks at Lucifer asking '' Really son so theoretical ''. 

Snorting Lucifer looks at the two and waves his hand teleporting them into an illusion world as Gabriel did '' I learn from the best oh and game on dad ''. 

Laughing Chuck's illusion winks out of existence.


	3. hitaus

In a dark room 

Dean gasps awake panting looking around he hears gagging from his other side '' SAM''! 

Sam clearing his throat calls out '' Dean I oh god Dean look down ''. 

Dean frowning looks down and gasps he was wearing old fashion prison wear. 

Jumping to his feet he blinks as he gets daze frozen he looks around as he sees Sam across from him 

''Come, Emperor, and what is this prisoner doing here this prison is supposed to be empty''. 

The Blades and Emperor then a blade says

'' Doesn't matter Prisoner today is your lucky day ''. 

Standing back Dean watches as they walk through the cell and open the hidden door as they step through Dean sees a bag on the floor he grabs it and he sees his inventory stun he yells '' Sam is there a bag in your cell ''. 

Sam spinning around yells '' Yes ''. 

Dean still stun says '' I think we are in the Elder Scroll world ''. 

Sam stun curses making Dean smile '' Lockpick your door then we will leave ''. 

Earth

At a Press conference, a man walks up then he gestures for silence by holding up his hand '' Morningstar Industries has worked tirelessly for the past 3 decades to find a way to expand our world and we have our ships can take to our numerous outposts which are needed in these trouble times and now to send off those we have chosen the Man himself Lucifer ''. 

Stepping up Lucifer wears his White suit then in a disturbing voice '' Go ''. 

The ships blast off making everyone yell while he smiles over 80% of the Population was just sent off-world. 

Fake Stunned Lucifer yells '' The Deadra are coming run for your homes and stay my soldiers will protect us ''. 

Bing 

Over 80% of the world population is off-world Quest Complete 

Bing 

New Quest 

Deal with your company changes and battle the Deadra.

Disappearing into his car he races off as waves of Power expands from the spot where everyone was teleported away and as that happens the worlds and the people all scream as they turn into races from the elder scrolls. All the while Lucifer grins as his car transforms into a horse carriage and he wheels right into the now stone streets as it was happening the waves of power was turning this world into a perfect combination of Elder scroll and Supernatural with the Streets, Homes, and walls becoming either farmland or city walls or more. With over 80% of the world Population gone the world became mostly forest with very few villages and wall cities in between. 

Magic replaced Electricity now anything electricity runs on magic the wall sockets were connected to wells of magic. 

The Sewers system was replaced with a magical system that turns it into Fertilizer and sold to Farmers. 

The Satellites were transformed in Ley Creations and they send beams of magic into the earth and its people which were now multiple races with human races now being either Breton, Nords, or Imperial and they number only 9% of the population the rest were races such as the Goblins and such. 

The Memories of the former life were removed and as that happens new memories were put in place. 

Now there were 6 ruling families and they were in the order of Strongest to weakest Morningstar ( Lucifer family) Rule North and South America and they through Lucifer are the Divines chosen ( God was now called Talos) next was the Smythe they rule Europe they serve the Deadra.

The other families don't matter because they are now dead. 

(Every rich family meaning those with more than 500 M Dollars were now Lords and anyone in their lands with over 10M was their bannerman anyone with 9 to 7 M was Knights the others were Civilians their Smallfolk. In case you were wondering about the new hierarchy system).

Finally, any Car was made by the Dwarven people aka anyone who was a mechanic or Inventor everyone who worked on the ship was now dwarves. 

Which was why only the rich have them. 

In his Horseless Carriage, he focuses and turns it into a car and speeds off with the Deadra following him laughing he crosses the borders to his castle and his demons and Angels fly right out attacking the Deadra who scream as they are killed and as they die a Pentagram appears under them and flames surround them dragging them down. Angels, when the Deadra manage to kill one, ascends the Demons scream as Blue flames overtake them and the flames scorched the earth as they the earth. 

Pulling his car in he pulls into a massive stable outside his Massive Castle Mansion and pulls into the car garage in the stables and pulls into its stall. 

Parking Lucifer gets out and hears 

Ding 

Your Angels and Demons are slaughtering the Deadra. 

Quest Complete

New Quest 

Rule the Americas and wait for Sam and Dean to make it to America from England where the Septim family use to rule.

New Quest 

Use the Amulet of Kings too shut the doors of Oblivion 

Side Quest order Sam and Dean to recreate the Men of Letters to Battle Deadra and other creatures

Nodding to himself he turns to the battle and sees that his army just finishes killing the Deadra which was why he sent a message through their mind '' Build a City outside of the Castle name it the Imperial city and only the richest of Civilians can live in the capital and only 700,000 is allowed to live the city and build Arenas around these lands. Only Volunteers and Prisoners who commit the crime of Murder can enter the Arena as Competitors any Prisoners with a sentence of Thief or lowly are to be sent to mines to work off their sentence anyone with 3 or more murders are hereby sentenced to death. 

As the orders are placed in their minds it crosses the lands.

As all this was happening Lucifer was writing two sets of Laws one that the Small folk has to follow and one that the lords have to follow.

As everyone was being remade and the rules of the world were being changed the races were settling and Lucifer was working to delegate his task through a council and a Jury so that many things can be taken care of. 

The Lords and Rulers all send a single family member to the Capital to serve in King Morningstar council with Females being sent with the hope they marry into the Royal families. 

Placing his Brother Gabriel who he summoned and convince to work with him he put him in charge of creating an police force one who enforces his laws. With Gabriel in charge of the Jury gaining the title of Lord Judge. 

While everything was being made Lucifer granted every lord the power to hold a standing army of at most 100,000 out of their pocket. 

In exchange, he took the third and all the sons after from his Lords and made them his Knights. 

He then pays for 20,000 from each of his lord's land to join up with the Kingdom Army allowing him to have an army that answers only to him. 

England. 

5 months later 

The Hills of Scafell Pike   
Two men on horses look down upon a small village the older one says '' Sam I am possible this is the new world ''. 

Sam sighs as he uses his gauntlet made of Dwarven metal and webbing from an Ice spider to rub at his face '' I sadly have to agree Dean with what we now know I think God or maybe Lucifer or hell both changed the world ''.

Dean horse neighs as it shuffles its feet nervously then Dean answers '' I don't see how Lucifer could do this but I also don't think God did this alone ''. 

Sam in agreement nods and answers '' So this is real Dean the town ahead of us will soon be attacked by a horde of Deadra and their armies ''.

Dean smiles grimly '' Yes and my armor of Elven made is almost completely rusted so Sam we need new armor also we need to get to American to give the amulet to Lucifer ''. 

Sam growls and answers '' I know how you feel about that but it's obvious that this was his plan making it where we have to work with him ''. 

Dean nods as he opens his enchanted Satchel which acts like an Inventory in video games looking for something he removes his armor and puts on his Imperial heavy armor and grabs his enchanted Deadric Longsword which was enchanted by Sam who focuses on the Battlemage and Socerrer path while he focused on the Warrior and Ranger path. 

His Blade is wrapped in Flames. 

Sam wears light armor and A Akavri Sunderblade that has been enchanted to generate Lightning and on his other hand a small ring capable of boosting his magic. 

Dean rubs his beard for a moment then he says '' We have two weeks Sam more than enough time to get back to the town we were at previously and hire the Fighter guild to aid us ''. 

Sam nods '' Agreed with the number of jobs we have done we have enough gold to buy 20,000 men from them ''. 

Pleased Dean turns and rides off on his Pure Black Friesian horse with Sam following on his Palomino horse.


End file.
